My Fred Weasley
by Namine778
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have just finished watching the last and final Harry Potter movie. Hikaru enjoyed it, but Kaoru is feeling a bit broken up about it. HikaKao; first fluff piece really. This is an Xmas gift from my friend Rani! Hope you enjoy


**My Fred Weasley**

* * *

"Did you like the movie Kaoru?" Hikaru Hiitachin asked his younger twin as they walked to the limo outside the movie theater. Kaoru seemed to be in deep thought. Ever since the movie ended his twin had been unusually quiet. It didn't make sense to him at all. They were both dying to see the end of this movie series. They even read the books after seeing the first one so they would be up to date on what was going on. Finally the last movie came to theaters and they were first in line for the midnight showing.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked slowly and looked at his brother. Kaoru flashed a charming smile and nodded to his brother signaling yes in response.

_"Kaoru looks so cute tonight,"_ Hikaru thought as his eyes scanned his twin in the moonlight. He wore nice black slacks, a button up t-shirt, a red and gold tie, a grey sweater vest, and to finish it off, black sneakers. The illusion that he was George Weasley was perfect. Hikaru was thankful for that. He hoped he looked enough like Fred Weasley, but the fact that Kaoru looked just like George was amazing. He was exact in every detail of it, even the cute playfulness. Even though Hikaru was wearing the exact same thing, everything just seemed to look a whole lot better on Kaoru than it did on Hikaru. That was apart of Kaoru's beauty. He was able to look so flawless and perfect without even trying. Hikaru not only envied him for those looks, but wanted them. He was glad to dress up in cosplay, especially if it matched his brother. It was kind of nice going to the midnight showing because a ton of the fans there dressed up to see the movie. They were stopped a lot for pictures and hugs. A ton of the girls go crazy for Fred and George Weasley.

_Harry Potter_ was their favorite movie and book series. The reason was because of the twins Fred and George Weasley. They were really the only characters they could fully relate to and identify with. They were twins with a strong bond who loved playing pranks on people. Not to mention they looked so much like the twins in the book and on the big screen. Red hair, pale skin, and even the eye color was the same. It was as though J.K. Rowling saw them on the street and copied them perfectly. It was nice for someone to finally find and admire the twins, even though they didn't know who they actually were. Hikaru was startled from his musings when Kaoru shook his arm softly.

"What do you think Hikaru?"

"What now? Think about what, Kaoru?"

"Of course you weren't listening," Kaoru sighed and the door to their limo opened for them. Kaoru hurried inside and sat back. Hikaru blinked and got inside. Sitting next to his brother, he sighed softly and frowned.

"What's bothering you Kaoru? I mean really, you were so excited that we finally got to see the final Harry Potter movie. What's going on?"

Hikaru was just at a loss for words. He couldn't really read Kaoru this time. Ever since they were kids they always had such a special bond. They were always able to talk to each other. They even got so far as to making a new language so no one else would understand them. They never use it anymore, but sometimes a word or two can slip up. Kaoru turned to his older brother and frowned. He didn't know what to do. It was as if he had the words, but couldn't put them together correctly.

"The movie," Kaoru began softly. He leaned into his brother and sighed. "It was just so upsetting to watch."

"What do you mean Kaoru?" Hikaru asked blinking in surprise. Hikaru had enjoyed the movie and thought it was great. What could Kaoru possibly not like about it?

"The twins," Kaoru continued in a sorrowful tone. "The twins went through so much. They were so happy, but then that explosion and Fred died. That stupid Augustus Rookwood fucking killed him! It's not fair! Why would J.K. Rowling bloody do that to them! Why would she kill off George's best friend?"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said, surprised. He noticed the tears falling down Kaoru's face. His arms quickly wrapped around him and held him tightly. Stroking his brother's ginger locks, he sighed. He should have seen this coming. He should have realized Kaoru was going to be upset over this. It was really obvious considering they both cried when they read that part of the book. It was like watching the other twin die slowly and painfully. Hikaru sighed and held Kaoru closer.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whimpered softly. "What would I do if that happened to you?"

"I doubt I would die from a dark wizard attacking me Kaoru," Hikaru joked and smiled down at him. He received a small smack in return and hearing "jerk" mumbled in his chest.

"I don't mean that," Kaoru sniffled and looked up at his brother. "You're a jerk. Just forget what I said okay?"

"Now that isn't fair," Hikaru huffed and held onto his brother. He leaned back in his seat with a sigh. They continued on home in silence.

* * *

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!" A loud and too cheery voice chimed it made its way into Music Room #3. Every host looked over to see their King twirling his way into the room. Kyoya looked up from his laptop at Tamaki and kept that calm and professional expression on.

"Tamaki," Kyoya started in an uninterested tone. "You're more cheery than usual. Did something good happen?"

"YES!" Tamaki put his hands on his cheeks and wiggled his butt. With a sigh of contentment he continued on. "Haruhi Fujioka is now _my_ girlfriend!"

Everyone froze for a moment and stared in shock at their flamboyant president. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Their King was now romantically involved with the only girl in the club who had, on the first day, called him _obnoxious_! How was this possible? Hikaru blinked slowly as he stared at Tamaki. He looked to the side and noticed his twin staring into space. A frown spread across his lips.

"Kaoru?"

The red head looked at his brother in response. The dazed expression was still on his face. Hikaru didn't like this. He sighed and sat down pressing his back into the couch they're sitting on. He put an arm around his brother and held him close. Kaoru leaned into his brother and continued to keep his silence. The silence really did unnerve Hikaru. Usually the twins could never stop talking, but seeing them like this could be disturbing to people who know them personally. Tamaki saw this and looked at them. He blinked slowly and walked over with a confused look on his face. He then stood in front of them seeing the solemn faces of the deviant duo.

"What's going on with you both?" Tamaki asked in a serious, yet soft tone. The good thing about Tamaki is whenever he knew a situation was incredibly serious he would act serious. The dramatic cries and theatrical movements halted. "You're never this quiet. What happened with you two during the weekend? It's not like the famous Hiitachin twins to act like this you know?"

"I admire the kindness Boss," Hikaru started with a gloomy tone. "But we're just not feeling it today. Sorry…"

"I see," Tamaki nodded in understanding. "Why don't you both take today off? You've been doing so well lately. Go ahead and go on home and rest up for club tomorrow."

Hikaru blinked in surprise. Tamaki was never this nice to them. He would always call them "bastards" or "devils", especially when it came to Haruhi. Hikaru was thankful that he wasn't given a hard time. He stood and helped Kaoru to his feet. They then began to shuffle their way out of the room. On the way out Hikaru got a glance of Kyoya's expression. He could feel the temperature in the room getting lower. He hurried his brother and himself out of the room before he felt the wrath of the host club's Dark King.

* * *

_Wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka~_

"Kaoru…"

_Wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka~_

"Oh Kaaaoruuu~"

_Wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka~_

"KAORU!"

_Owowoww bleep bleep_

"Damn it Hikaru!" Kaoru growled with annoyance. He looked over at his brother in their bed. "I was just about to get the last cherry and you threw me off! You lost me a life! Now how will Mrs. Pac Man be able to return home to her husband if she's dead?"

"Really? The fact that I said I had a fucking headache 10 minutes ago never once may have flashed a red light in front of you indicating that you should turn the sound down at all?" Hikaru was at his limit at this point. he had skipped club meeting to take his brother home and hit his head on the limo door frame which resulted a headache and so his brother thought it was the best idea to go ahead and play that horrid video game while he was physically suffering! It wasn't fair at all! Hikaru was trying to be understanding, but it was very hard when Kaoru wouldn't tell him what was going on. He was starting to wish he never saw the last Harry Potter movie with his brother. Hikaru looked at his twin and frowned. Kaoru had his back to him as he was playing the game. He then went over and took the game from him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Kaoru's slender waist and held tightly. Kaoru blinked in surprise and looked up at his older brother. A puzzled look graced his identical features. Hikaru kissed his forehead and pulled his brother close to his body.

"What has been going on with you lately?" Hikaru asked with great concern in his voice. Both of them were sitting on the floor of the room on their pale blue expensive carpeting their mother the fashion designer put in long ago. Kaoru studied the different patterns the carpet was making. He turned to his brother and a familiar sorrowful look appeared on this beautiful face.

"Hikaru," Kaoru started softly. "I'm scared…what if I somehow lost you? Do you realize how scary that sounds? The fact that you could be here one second and the next not here, if I lost you then I would—"

Soft fingers pressed onto Kaoru's full lips. Hikaru looked seriously at his twin and exhaled a small breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Hikaru removed his fingers and cupped Kaoru's cheek. He stared into those duplicate eyes with an emotion Kaoru was unable to recognize. Slowly Hikaru's face got closer to his twin's. Then it happened. Soft, warm lips pressed into each other. Eyes slowly closing as if to savor the feeling and taste even better; Kaoru gasped in surprised and Hikaru took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Soon they slowly began to explore each other. They felt the hesitant fear, the shock, and most importantly, the passionate love. The battle for dominance was a short one as Hikaru showed his power over his twin. Slowly Kaoru pulled away and wiped the saliva off of his lips. He looked at his brother as face turned red.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said softly and stroked his brother's cheek. "I promise you that I would never leave you. I love you too much. Just please, promise me right now that whenever you feel like this that you will talk to me okay? Knowing that you're upset, but not knowing _why_ is really upsetting to me. You're my whole world Kaoru…"

"You," Kaoru breathed with wide eyes. He stared at his brother as tears ran down his cheeks. He tightly hugged him and cried in his arms. "I love you so much! I'm sorry for doing this. I just got so scared. I was scared that if you knew how much I felt for you and knew that when Fred reminds me of you I just—"

"Shh. I understand Kaoru; please just don't cry anymore okay? I only want to make you smile."

Hikaru smiled brightly at his brother and Kaoru looked at him. A big bright smile graced his lips and then turned into a mischievous grin. His lips pressed onto his brother's once more and he pinned him down. Hikaru looked surprised and then grinned as well. Both of them started laughing and Hikaru hugged Kaoru close.

"Oi George,"

"What Fred?"

"Should we go have a little fun in club tomorrow? I got an idea for a marvelous trick!"

"Sounds bloody brilliant Freddie!"

"Thanks mate!"

Both brothers burst out laughing at each other. Their fake English accents weren't very believable, but were still cute. Kaoru looked down at his brother and smiled. He then kissed his lips once more and Hikaru held him close never letting go.**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Not my usual brand of writing, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and what not. Love you guys~  
**


End file.
